


Wareta

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Post Eren's return to Eldia - Levi tries to get through to Eren.





	Wareta

**Author's Note:**

> 割れた (wareta): cracked, broken

Levi stands outside the jail cell, observing its occupant silently. It's only been a couple of months but Eren looks like a different person. His hair has grown out even longer, pulled back into a small bun. But the biggest change is the expression he wears. That unchanging, murderous expression. The expression that used to only surface when he talks about titans, but this is the only expression that he’s been wearing since returning home.

Eren has most certainly noticed Levi outside his cell, but he does not acknowledge him in any way. He does not move or even bat an eye, simply sitting on his bunk, back against the wall, staring straight ahead.

Levi wonders what he's thinking about, what he's seeing in his mind's eye that is fueling his anger even in this dark, tiny jail cell. _“Well, no point guessing. Let's find out from the man himself,”_ Levi thinks as he unlocks the gate and steps in. He doesn't bother to lock it. Eren has threatened that he's capable of leaving the cell on his own any time he wishes, and it's true. Since there is no visible reaction from the inmate, Levi walks right up to him, stopping in his line of sight.

“Brat.”

Still no reaction - Eren is looking right past him at the wall ahead.

“So you think you're a big shot now, after killing some civilians and one titan that had no military training. So big shot that you're better than the Survey Corps Commander?”

Levi bends slightly to bring himself to Eren's eye level. “You think you can beat me now?”

Eren finally looks back at Levi, a sneer forming on his face as he says, “What do you plan to do to me, Captain?”

It's Levi's turn to fall silent. In truth, Eren's sneering face surprises him, but he doesn't let it show. He's seen many expressions on the brat before, self-doubt, defeat, despair, rage - mainly rage, but he's never seen his face twisted in contempt for him. He returns his stare evenly, reigning his shock in even as he searches his mind for his next words.

Eren lunges forward suddenly, grasping the collar of Levi's coat. He brings his face close and growls in a low voice, “You know, your glare doesn't scare me any more Captain.”

Reflexively, Levi grabs his neck in a chokehold, slamming him back against the wall. “Is that so? It was never my intention to scare you. I never knew you were afraid.” He holds Eren's gaze steadily and adds, “I trust you know though that any time you think about transforming into a titan, I will cut all your limbs off before you have time to actualize that thought.”

Eren smirks, holding his arms up. “Do it then Captain. Since the military wants so badly to give my titan to someone else. Just do it now and get it over with.” A flash of emotion crosses his eyes, disappearing as quickly as it appeared, but it didn't escape Levi's watchful eyes. As Levi searches his face, Eren brings his legs up suddenly and wraps them around Levi's waist, pulling him forward.

“What are you looking at, Captain? Could it be that you like my new hairstyle too?” His smirk grows as his eyes stay vacant, all traces of emotion gone.

The speed at which his moods and expressions are changing is disconcerting. Levi releases the hold on his neck but does not move away from where Eren's legs are hooked around his waist. Letting out a sigh, he opts to reach out and pat Eren on the head instead. He may not be able to guess what the boy is thinking, but he is very unstable, that much he can tell.

“What's up with you, brat? What were you thinking, going to Marley like that? And what are you planning to do now?” Levi asks tiredly.

“What am I planning to do now? Now that I've gotten you this close, I'm planning to ravish you Captain,” he says as his grin grows. With a quick twist of his hips, he flips onto his back, pulling Levi down with him onto the bunk bed.

Throwing a hand out to catch himself, Levi plants a knee on the side of Eren's hip to hold himself up.

“Huh what did you say brat?”

“Exactly what I said, Captain. I've been wanting to ravish you for a long time, see you crack with pleasure under that cool exterior. You always act so indifferent, but I think you'll moan beautifully when I take you.

Or would you prefer to fuck me instead? I'm good either way.” Eren wraps an arm around the back of Levi's neck, pulling him further down towards himself.

“You're going crazy, brat.” Levi says, harsher than he intended, caught off guard by what he's hearing.

A flash of something passes through Eren's eyes again, and this time it lingers longer before he manages to shut it away.

Pain. Levi is watching carefully this time and he recognizes pain when he sees it. Deep emotional pain. For years after the recovery of Wall Maria, he has seen the boy slowly put up a mask, retracting more and more into himself as the days go by, and it seems this mask can no longer hold up now, cracking under his immense distress.

Allowing himself to be pulled down, he holds Eren close. Stroking his head slowly, he says, “You have to talk to me, Eren. I can't help you if I don't know what you're thinking.”

A short bitter laugh escapes him. “I already told you what I'm thinking - I want you.” A slight pleading tone enters his voice as it softens. He coils his legs around Levi's waist tighter.

Levi slumps lower, almost in full bodily contact now with the boy under him. The hard on makes its presence clearly known against his thigh. The boy was not just taunting him.

Eren starts jerking his hips subtly in small, slow movements, rubbing his cock on Levi's thigh. Levi holds still and doesn't pull away. He can't deny that he's caught himself thinking many times that Eren is growing more and more attractive, but he's never allowed himself to indulge in those thoughts of his young subordinate who he's supposed to protect.  Now, though, he can't bring himself to refuse the one thing that the troubled, vulnerable boy is asking of him. The one way that he's opening himself up to him.

A soft breathy moan escapes Eren and Levi snaps out of his thoughts at the sound. His mind turns momentarily to the gate and how exposed they are. He did tell the guards to leave them alone until he's done interrogating Eren though, and he hopes they trust in his capability enough to not barge in even if he's taking more time than expected.

He pulls slightly away from Eren, who is now nuzzling his neck, and looks into the teal eyes, slightly glazed and so much more open now. Planting a soft kiss on his forehead, Levi moves to push himself off the bunk bed, gently untangling Eren's legs and drawing a whimper from Eren in the process.

“Ssh…”

As he gets up, Eren follows, arms still around Levi's shoulders, trying to stay close. Levi ducks out of his reach and quickly kneels next to the bunk. Eren shoots him a questioning gaze, but Levi ignores it, placing a hand on the bulge in his pants instead.

“You wanted this right, you crazy brat,” Levi says, his voice full of tenderness as he stroked the outline of of the erection with a finger. He palms and squeezes it lightly while watching Eren intently.

Eren's eyes close and his head tips forward as Levi massages his cock, his mouth open in a silent moan.

Levi unbuttons and unzips his pants with one hand while he continues rubbing his cock. Giving one more hard squeeze that earns him a sharp moan, he pulls the pants and underwear down with both hands, freeing Eren's cock.

Looking back up at Eren's face, Levi lowers himself slowly towards the weeping cock standing at attention, an unspoken question in his gaze. The answering glance is expectant, and Levi licks his lips in anticipation.

He goes straight for the head, licking the glistening precum off the tip before taking it in, swirling his tongue around. A gasp escapes Eren with an involuntary jerk of his hips. Levi holds his hips down, going at it at his own pace. He gives it a few hard sucks before pulling off with an obscene pop. He continues with licks up and down the hard shaft without pause, stopping occasionally to suck his dick into his mouth, drawing moan after moan from Eren.

As Eren twists and wriggles his hips harder, Levi stops, leaning back slightly to admire his work. Eren's cock is red and throbbing and there's a flush on his face to match.

“God, Captain… I didn't know you're so good with your mouth.. are you good at everything?” Eren drawls, ending on a gasp as Levi tongues his slit suddenly.

Levi smirks. “There's more where that came from, brat.”

With that, he sucks his balls into his mouth, mouthing them gently before moving on to the soft skin on the perineum. _Mmmm,_ Levi hums softly, the smooth velvety skin pleasant on his tongue. He yanks Eren's pants completely off his legs before grabbing him under the thighs to push his legs up, giving himself access to move lower.

He sweeps his tongue down his butt crack slowly, deliberately, and as he reaches the small, tight pucker, he pauses, lavishing all his attention on the rim, licking and rubbing it over and over with his tongue until he feels Eren twitching.

“Ahh Captain..” Eren groans, “Please, please fuck me…”

“Mmm your manners are finally returning. Since you asked so nicely - ” Levi says. And that's all the warning he gives before plunging his tongue in.

Eren jerks up with a shout, writhing on the bed.

Keeping a firm hold on his legs, Levi thrusts, hard, sucking lightly before pulling out and thrusting again. Eren's desperate moans and the way he's clenching around him spurring him on. He's losing himself with each thrust, trying to bury his face deeper, savoring the way his twitching hole is sucking his tongue in each time.

“More, more please Captain.. I want your cock,” Eren whimpers as he grips Levi's hands tightly.

“Insatiable brat,” Levi growls softly as he lifts his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Fine.”

He sucks two fingers briefly and pushes them steadily into Eren's wet, pliable hole as he watches his eyes fall shut and mouth drop open, letting out a soft moan.

“You're gripping me so nicely.. is this good enough for you, Eren?” Levi asks, pumping his fingers in at different angles experimentally.

He curls his fingers firmly and is rewarded with a loud keen. _Jackpot._ Levi grins and continues applying pressure on that sweet spot. Eren's engorged cock jerks, leaking precum freely. The thick wet cock standing at attention mere inches from his face looks so delicious, Levi goes in for another taste. He goes as deep as he can, wrapping his lips tightly around the cock as he bobs his head up and down.

“Captain.. Captain Captainnnnn.. fuck fuck fuck…” Eren cries.

Levi looks up at the desperate moans, the open pleasure on Eren's face reverberating through his own body and he can't ignore his own aching erection anymore. Unzipping his pants hastily, he shoves his free hand in and grabs his own cock roughly, pumping it in time to his fingers in Eren's ass.

Eren's loud moans are bouncing off the walls of the tiny jail cell, and they are oh so lewd, edging him rapidly towards his own orgasm. He increases the pace, unable to hold back his own moans now, escaping from deep within his throat and vibrating around Eren's cock.

Just as he feels his own climax rushing through him, he feels the first spurt of cum hit his throat and he tries to swallow as his own orgasm hits him. Jerking and heaving, riding out his own orgasm, he dimly registers Eren's high pitched screams of his name amidst a string of curses.

As he slowly comes down from the high, hand sticky with cum and trying to move backwards from the puddle of mess he made on the cement floor, he releases Eren and gently pulls out the fingers that he's pushed in hard in the haze of their orgasms. He wipes his hands on his own pants, disgusted with the cum and saliva stains that he's leaving but having no other choice. He zips up and looks up at Eren to find an arm thrown over his face, hiding his eyes.

Lowering Eren's legs slowly, he picks his boxers up off the floor, sliding it past his feet and up his legs when there's no protest. Only when he's tucked him gently back into the boxers does he get up, moving forward to gather Eren into his arms again.

He brushes his lips lightly to the top of Eren's head and asks, “Feeling ready to talk now?” As Eren breaks into sobs, he just continues holding him. “There’s no hurry. I'm here.”


End file.
